Don't Talk About This Love
by supanaturalgal
Summary: ONESHOT! Hermione stared into her baby's beautiful storm blue eyes, "They are just like your fathers" "Malfoy, how nice to see you again" Hermione said. "I'm not my father." Draco whispered to Hermione.


**Well this is my newest oneshot. I hope you like it. And please review, I just love reading the reviews I get and it reaally creates more enthusiasm for me to write. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any charcters except for Danae.**

**Don't Talk About This Love**

Hermione stared into her baby's beautiful storm blue eyes, "They are just like your fathers" Hermione whispered to Danae. Danae was now 18 months old, and had many features off both her parents. Her storm blue eyes were for course her father's trait, and the small blonde ringlets were her mothers. "Hopefully your hair will get darker"

"Mione, you are going to be late" Jessie called out to her from the lounge room. Hermione sighed and placed Danae into her cot. She could still remember the day she had been born; so small and delicate. Ron had of course been intrigued as to why her hair was blonde, and her eyes were that familiar shade of blue.

_Flashback:_

"_Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl" the midwife said, handing her to Hermione. Hermione took hold of her baby eagerly and stared into her eyes; forming the motherly bond. "What will her name be?"_

"_Danae, Danae Lily" Hermione replied, not once looking at Ron for his opinion on what her name should be. "Do you like that?" Hermione whispered to her baby, "Danae Lily Weasley. Do you want to hold Ron?"_

"_Yeh" Ron said, a little unsure of himself. He had never held a baby before, and wasn't sure he would be able to do it right. Ron took Danae from Hermione a held her awkwardly in his arms. _

"_Isn't she beautiful?" Hermione asked Ron, her voice and face clearly showing her love for her baby; when only minutes ago she was screaming at someone to get it out._

"_Yeh...Mione?" Ron asked, "Why is her hair blonde? Shouldn't it be light brownish or red?" Ron glanced over at Hermione._

"_My hair was blonde when I was born Ron. It'll get darker eventually." Hermione said nervously. Hermione wasn't sure if Ron would buy her story or not. But for now it was the only thing she could come up with to cover up her...mistakes._

"_Oh" Ron said, "She's so little" Ron cooed. Hermione smiled at Ron, but inside she felt guilty. Guilty that she had lead Ron on to believe the child he was holding was his._

_End Flashback_

With one last look at Danae, Hermione walked out into her lounge room. "Make sure she's asleep by 8 o'clock, and if she's a bit restless there is a bottle in the fridge. You'll have to warm it up" Hermione said, grabbing her coat off the hook and heading for the door.

"Yeh, yeh I know. The routine hasn't changed since I started babysitting her." Jessie said, smiling. "You go, and have a nice time; I'll worry about your little one" Hermione smiled back at Jessie and headed out the door.

Hermione being the muggle that she is had decided to drive to the Second Wizarding War Memorial. It had been 2 years since Harry had defeated Voldemort; that is 2 years since she had broken off her relationship with Draco Malfoy. Mainly because, she was pregnant and she knew that he wouldn't want to be the father of her half-blood.

_Flashback:_

_Hermione sat in Potions nervously awaiting the bell to ring. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to break up with Draco Malfoy, who had noticeably to everyone else, stopped being a player and had committed to his secret relationship with Hermione. _

_The bell sounded and all the students quickly packed up their work spaces and headed out to the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione slowly packed her things into her bag and walked out. Draco of course was waiting for her outside. "Hey" Draco said once Hermione had walked out._

"_Hey" Hermione said, walking past him towards the Great Hall. Draco ran to catch up with her; and Hermione felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. _

"_Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked her puffed once he had caught up. _

"_Nothing" Hermione choked out, Draco grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him. More tears stared to flow down Hermione's face "I-uh. I don't think we should be doing this anymore." _

"_What?" Draco asked her, shocked."What do you mean? Why? Isn't everything going great?" Hermione sniffed and Draco pulled her into an embrace. "I love you Hermione, don't do this"_

"_And I love you, but this isn't right Draco. I'm sorry" Hermione broke apart from Draco and started to walk away. _

"_Can you at least tell me why?" Draco shouted out after her. Hermione stopped walking and turned to look at him. This hadn't been part of her initial plan; she hadn't even thought he would ask. But now that he had, Hermione was going to tell him the truth._

"_I'm pregnant" Hermione whispered, and then she turned and walked down the hall, towards the Great Hall for lunch._

_End Flashback._

Hermione felt tears start to prick the corner of her eyes, but she shook her head. She wasn't going to let this stop her from attending the Memorial Service tonight. Most of all, the memories of Draco brought back the great memories she had had with Ron. They had also broken up, about 88 months after Danae was born.

Hermione had caught him in their apartment with Lavender Brown; she had immediately packed all of his things with a spell and set him on his way; with Lavender on his heels. Of course, time and time again Ron had called Hermione trying to apologize for what had happened and tried to get back with her a countless number of times.

But after Hermione had told Ron that Danae wasn't actually his, he stopped calling or talking to her at all. Hermione could understand why he felt this way and had decided that he would get over it when he wanted to; but when he wanted to know who the father really was. She was going to have a hard time explaining.

Hermione parked her car, and walked into the Leaky Cauldron; which had been done up magnificently for tonight. A smile crept onto Hermione's face as she looked around at all her old school peers and friends. Or course Harry was there with Ginny, Ron was there with Lavender and Luna and Neville had recently hit it off. So they were there together also.

_Great, everyone's got a partner but me. I'm going to be a 7__th__ wheel._ Hermione thought as she made her way through the crowd and towards Ginny and Harry. "Mione" Ginny called when she saw Hermione approach.

Hermione smiled and embraced Ginny in a hug, "Hey Gin, how is James?" Hermione asked, pulling away from Ginny. Ginny smiled at Hermione, and replied

"Great, he's finally sleeping through the night. How has Danae been lately?"

"Gorgeous as always" Hermione laughed. Not once had Hermione ever had any problems with Danae, she had always slept right through the night. "Hi Harry"

"Mione, nice to see you" Harry said, giving Hermione a quick hug. "Where is Danae? Did you bring her with you?"

"No, Jessie is looking after her. I thought that would be better." Harry nodded and Hermione turned to look around the room. "Great"

"What's up Mione?" Ginny inquired

"Malfoy is here." Hermione groaned, Ginny gave Hermione an apologetic look and went to get some champagne. Hermione turned away from the entrance and tuned into the conversation Harry was having with Luna.

"Hermione, how lovely to see you again." Hermione turned when she heard her name, there standing in all his glory was no other but Draco Malfoy. Hermione felt herself groan inwardly and a fake smile crept onto her face.

"Malfoy, how nice to see you again" Hermione said, fake happiness dripping from her words. Draco smirked and Hermione knew he was up to something.

"I didn't know we were on a last name basis again." Malfoy said, smugly. At this, Harry and Luna turned around intrigued by what had just been said.

"Malfoy, correct me if I'm wrong. Did you just say you and Hermione were on a first name basis?" Harry asked astounded.

"Harry don't worry, he's just making fairytales. I'll handle him." Hermione said, before grabbing Draco's arm and dragging him out into the streets of London. Draco followed her, a smug look on his face, winking to any girls that looked at him on the way. "What are you doing?" Hermione shrieked at him, once they were outside.

"Well, I was greeting old school mates. What should I have been doing?" Malfoy asked, sitting down and an old chair in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"No, what you were doing was subtly hinting to EVERYONE that we had a THING. When instead you should have been socialising with YOUR friends and not trying to take me away from MINE." Hermione whispered fiercely to him. "Don't make me hit that look of your face."

"Are you really going to hit the father of your child? How is she by the way?" Malfoy asked Hermione calmly.

"She's fine, not that you care." Draco immediately got up from where he was sitting and stalked over to Hermione until he was about 2 inches from her face.

"I'm not my father." Draco whispered to Hermione, venom dripping on his words, "Don't you dare try to make me the bad person here. You're the one who broke up with me, remember; you removed me from her life. Not me."

Hermione took a step back from Draco, "I didn't think that you'd want her" Hermione replied, tears once again pricking the corners of her eyes, "I thoug..."

"YOU THOUGHT WHAT? THAT BECAUSE SHE WAS A HALF BLOOD I WOULDN'T LOVE HER OR WANT HER?" Draco yelled at Hermione, storming back over to her. "HERMIONE I LOVED YOU THEN, AND I WOULD'VE...I would've done anything for you then" Tears pricked Draco's eyes and he turned away from Hermione, "I really did love you"

Hermione stood there listening to what Draco had just said to her, "I-uh, I. Why didn't you stop me! Why didn't you come after me? WHY?" Hermione yelled at him, tears pouring rapidly down her face. She took another step back from him.

"I thought it was what you wanted." Draco answered he simply, "I didn't know that..."

"That I loved you? That what I wanted more than anything in that moment was for you to run up to me and wrap your arms around me and say everything would be okay. That I needed you. WHAT DIDN'T YOU KNOW?" Hermione screamed at Draco, her words choked.

Draco for the second time in his life felt the world crash around him. He had never known that that was what she had wanted, or needed. In that moment all he wanted was to run up to her and wrap his arms around her, and say that everything would be okay. But he thought that she wanted him out of the picture; so he let her have her way. "I'm sorry, Mione."

"YOU'RE SORRY! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? SORRY DOESN'T ALWAYS FIX THE PROBLEM!" Hermione screamed at Draco from across the street. Hermione's tears flowed more rapidly down her face, and she felt herself fall to the ground; her body shaking from crying so hard.

Draco ran over to Hermione and sat on the ground with her, and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Hermione screamed at him, getting up from the ground and walking away from him again. "Don't touch me" she whispered to him.

Draco stared up at Hermione from where he was sitting, was this the chance to make it right? Should he get up and run over to her; hold her and tell her that everything would be okay? Draco had already made up his mind; he knew she wanted him. He knew that all she wanted at the moment was to let out her frustrations on him. Slowly Draco got up from the ground and walked over to Hermione. "Mione?" He whispered standing a few feet behind her.

Hermione turned around to face him. She glared at him with all the energy she could muster. Slowly Draco walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione immediately started to punch his chest, and get away from him. "Don't touch me. Don't! I HATE YOU! I hate you." Hermione yelled into his chest, still punching him.

"I know you do, love" he whispered to her. Hermione continued to punch and squirm away from him until all her energy had left her body. "And I'm so sorry"

Hermione sniffed into his chest, "I know you are" she whispered back to him. "I'm sorry too" Draco lifted Hermione's face up so he could look into her eyes. They were puffy and bloodshot from crying so much. Slowly both Draco and Hermione moved their faces closer to each others, and when there was only a miniscule gap between them; neither could resist the urge to kiss the other.

Hermione kissed Draco like she had always wanted to since the moment she had broken up with him, slow and passionate became desperate and hot. And Draco of course reciprocated the kiss, with it becoming even hotter as their tongues swirled with the other; each fighting for dominance.

"Mione?" Ron called out the door, "Harry told me to come and-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Ron yelled at them. Hermione broke her kiss with Draco and glared back over at Ron.

"It's called kissing Ronald." Hermione replied calmly.

"Why are you kissing him!" Ron whispered back at her fiercely

"Mainly because I love him, and he's the father of MY child" Hermione stated.

"Harry said you came out here to sort him out not kiss him!" Ron retorted, turning back towards the door.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione screeched, storming towards him. "THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE OUT HERE TALKING TO ME AT THE MOMENT IS BECAUSE HARRY SENT YOU! DON'T YOU TRY TO TELL ME ANYTHING!"

"Whatever, Hermione I have no time for you" Ron stated, walking calmly back into the Leaky Cauldron.

'By the way Weasley" Draco called out to him, "You'll be happy to know that Hermione and I are announcing or engagement tonight" Hermione whipped around to face him, her face was lit up with excitement.

"Great!" Ron called back sarcastically, "A slut like her deserves a scum bag like you" Like clockwork, Hermione whipped back around to face Ron, and stormed over to him; and punch him square in the nose.

"That's for cheating on me" Hermione stated punching him again, "That was because I felt like it."

"WON WON!" Lavender screamed from inside, "WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?" Lavender sat on the ground beside Ron; who was holding his nose. "You stupid bitch!" She yelled over to Hermione.

"Whatever, come on Mione lets go home" Draco said simply. Hermione smiled up at him.

"Of course but one last thing" Hermione said running into the Leaky Cauldron, "Could everyone please come outside, Draco has an announcement."

Immediately everyone headed for the door, anxious to hear what Draco had to say to everyone. Hermione stood proud next to Draco, she hand entwined with his. "Well" Draco started, "Hermione and I are getting married" Gasps shock around the place, and everyone started to whisper. "Now if you'll excuse us, I'm going to go and see my baby girl" Draco said, wrapping his arms around Hermione and aparating to her apartment.

"Jessie, I'm back" Hermione called out, walking though the front door. Draco walked in after her, looking around at her apartment. "She's this way" Hermione said softly to Draco. He nodded and followed her through the lounge room and into the nursery.

"You're back early." Jessie said, "Oh and with a man! Well don't let me interrupt you!" Jessie squealed, making her way back through the lounge room and out the front door. "Call me when you need me!"

Hermione laughed and went over to the edge of the cot, Draco was still standing in the doorway to the room. Hermione motioned for him to come over but he still stood there dumbfounded. Slowly he walked over next to Hermione and peered into the cot. "She's beautiful" He stated, still looking into the cot.

Danae opened her eyes and looked back up at Draco, once she could clearly see who she was looking at; she started to wave her arms around excitedly. "She recognises you" Hermione said, smiling. Draco nodded and leant over the cot rail to pick up Danae.

"What her name?" Draco asked Hermione, cradling his baby in his arms.

"Danae Lily Granger, it was Weasley but when Ron and I split I had it changed. I suppose it'll change again when we marry. So it'll be Danae Lily Malfoy" But Draco wasn't listening to her, all that mattered to him was that he got to see his little girl; the one he was so sure that he would never see.

Draco didn't even notice when Hermione left the room to get some food for them, all that mattered was his baby girl and the fact that he and Hermione were going to be together and will someday create a brother or sister for little Danae.


End file.
